Stadt-Tresor ST 8530
The Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 is an armored van in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's an armored van used for the transportation of presumably valuable items. Its overall design is approximate to modified versions of the Mercedes Vario range. The Rebel drop description says: "Marked by its cumbersome handling and limited top speed, the Tresor is most effective when throwing its weight around on the open road." There are two exhaust pipes under the rear bumper. This is very unusual on real trucks. Performance The truck has a lot of low end torque and power, and it can easily grunt up steep inclines, but it is not fast. The steering is cumbersome and heavy. It takes a lot of turning to steer the truck in a direction. At slow speeds, the truck handles fine enough, and that is how it should be driven. Similar armored vehicles in other Just Cause games such as the Meister ATV 4 and Saas PP30 Ox have had below average performance, but good ramming ability. This is one of the few vehicles that has a reversing signal. Locations *Can be found near some police stations. *As a Roadside Event, this vehicle can be found flipped onto one of its sides on the side of roads with three dead Rebellion and three dead Medici Military soldiers laying around the van, indicating a shootout. The event also spawns one or two random explosive special weapons such as the UPU-210 or CS Negotiator or Fire Leech. One dead Rebellion soldier could have a Urga Vdova 89 nearby, but the two dead Medici Military soldiers all wield U-39 Plevchokas with the Commandante wielding a U-55S Pozhar. *Sometimes they rarely spawn in normal civilian traffic. *Sometimes parked at a construction site at Albeto Pero. However, this is if you haven't liberated the town yet. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via rebel drop. *Might spawn on the outskirts of Cava Montana. Trivia *'Stadt-Tresor' translates to 'City Safe'. 'Trésor' is also French for 'treasure', refering to a possible role as a cash transport van. *This is the only civilian vehicle that Rico Hijacks by blowing the door open with small explosives. Usually Rico only does that on military vehicles. *It's a successor to the Meister ATV 4 from Just Cause and Saas PP30 Ox from Just Cause 2. *It's possible to glitch Rico into the rear compartment by standing on the roof and having a large Rebel drop item drop on you. *It's really weird that the side door of the rear compartment is on the left side of the vehicle, because that puts it on the side of the road and traffic when the vehicle is stopped on the side of a road. This is why all real vans and trucks with a similar side door have the door on the right. If the traffic is on the left (like in England) then the doors would likely be on the other side. *The exhaust pipes on real trucks are normally either pointed up, near the cab, or down on the left side of the vehicle. This is again to direct the smoke away from the side of the road (pedestrians) and away from the rear end where people would be loading cargo. *A vehicle identical to this in design is seen in Just Cause 4, called the Forzudo Armored Van. *This vehicle is made by Autostraad, as it is called "v0001_car_autostraad_armoredtruck_commercial_01" in the game files. Gallery Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 securitate.png|Owned by some security company. This vehicle was abandoned on the side of a road. Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 (at Lantuina in a pre-release video).png|At Lantuina in a pre-release video. Rebel drop commercial vehicles list.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 (left rear corner).png|At Agro. Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 (inside the rear, looking back).jpg|Inside the rear, looking back. Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 (inside the rear, looking at the steering wheel).jpg|Inside the rear, looking at the steering wheel. Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 (inside the rear, looking forward).jpg|Inside the rear, looking forward. Armoured Mercedes-BENZ Vario.JPG|Armoured Mercedes-BENZ Vario, the Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 main design influence. Note the wheel covers and the cab being narrower. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles